Snow White: A Forever Story (01)
by Kai Michi
Summary: Yaoi, shounen ai. A retelling of the classic Snow White. Be ye forewarned; this has nothing to do with the Disney Version! 1x2, 3x4, Relena-bashing later on, bad humour, nothing serious in the first chapter..
1. Default Chapter Title

FanFiction.Net

render_chaptermenu(chaptermenu_array,1,45987);   


This story is based off the original (or somewhere close; of course facts have been skewed to fit my imagination, the point is, this is not based on Disney's weak-as-water 'fairy tale') story of Snow White. It contains shounen ai; and later yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read it, don't flame me, kay? I hope you enjoy this, please, if you like it, take a minute or two and review! And tell me what I can do better, kay? I'm always looking for *constructive* criticism. I think that's it.. so ENJOY!  
  
Kai Michi  
KaiTenshi@cs.com  
=================================================================================  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Once, long, long, ago and far, far away, a kingdom stood near an enchanted forest. This kingdom was the kingdom of Cinq, and it's rulers were King Trowa, and Queen Quatre. (Quatre was not actually female, but had been given the royal title because he took over the duties usually handled by the Queen.)  
Quatre ran the country while Trowa was away. Trowa was away far more than he was at home, due to the Endless Waltz, a series of almost pointless border wars that Trowa had tried hard to overthrow, but to no avail. Therefore, he was stuck leading his men into battle to defend the small country of Cinq while Quatre remained the well-loved 'Queen'. He would build orphanages and schools, and do almost anything for the people. And the people would do anything for him.   
  
One day, Quatre was sitting in his knitting room, alone, admiring the violets Trowa had sent him from a far away land. As he leaned against the window-frame, the violets slipped from his hand and into the snow. "Oh dear," he murmured, as he leaned down to get them. But as he reached, a thorn from a vine on the wall scratched his exposed skin and a few drops of blood fell into the snow next to the violets. "How beautiful!" Quatre exclaimed. "I wish I had a son with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, eyes as purple as violets, and hair as beautifully brown as mahogany wood." A snow fairy flitted up to him, having heard what he requested. "You have been fair and kind to the people of Cinq," the fairy noted. "But if you had a son, would you give your life for his?" "Of course!" Quatre exclaimed vehemently. "I'd do anything for him!" The fairy nodded. "You have a beautiful spirit," the fairy said softly. "And your son will have a beautiful spirit too." "Nani?!" Quatre gasped. "You mean..?" The fairy smiled. "When you next couple with your husband and king, your son will be conceived, and in time, will be born." Quatre's eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Thank you, oh thank you!" he exclaimed."This wish, that hitherto I could not grant to my beloved husband, at last, shall be my greatest gift.I can never repay you."The tiny fairy merely bowed."In due course you will understand that the line of snow fairies is indebted to your own line," she said."For each generation, there will be one great need, above all others, and for that, the snow fairies will be there."With these words, she flitted away on irradescent wings, blending in with the snow almost before she was a few handspans away.  
  
In due time, Quatre and Trowa did couple, and Quatre did conceive. But there were problems to be had..  
  
"Explain this to me again." King Trowa's voice was cold, and so quiet it made the physician shudder. After a glare from the king, however, he continued. "There is no way to remove the baby without killing Quatre-sama. When it is time for the child to be born, Quatre-sama will die." Trowa's face twisted into a mask of grief and pain, and he slumped on his throne. "We will have to get rid of the child, then," he whispered.

"Quatre-sama has refused. He has pledged his life to the baby." Trowa dismissed the physician, and in the privacy of night, wept for the love he had already lost.   
  
The entire kingdom was in great distress as the birthing date approached. Fairies, wizards, and all artisans of medicine and magic were counseled from, but no one had a feasible solution that would save both Quatre and the baby, for Quatre's life had been pledged in blood and magic, and no sword could cut it, no spell could break it. Either they both lived, or Quatre died. Alas, the snow fairy had disappeared with the snow, never, it seemed, to return.   
  
Then came the day on which one new life would enter the world, and which said father was prepared to depart. Quatre was in the nursery, holding the precious new life he had birthed within his arms.

"Oh Trowa.. he's perfect." Quatre peered up at his long-time lover through silky golden locks, happiness shining in his eyes. "He's beautiful, " Trowa agreed, taking in Quatre's pale but happy face, his smiling eyes, and began to think that perhaps the physicians were wrong after all.Quatre was stronger than they thought, perhaps he would not die as expected…These thoughts were rudely halted when a wake of pain crossed Quatre's face. 

"Quatre?" Trowa held tightly to the delicate hand of his lover, his angel. 

"It's my time, love. I knew it, from the moment the fairy stepped out and offered me a son, that I would die for him." 

"Then why?" 

"Because, I love you. And I want a little of us to live on." Quatre smiled, his most sincere, winning smile as he kissed his son upon his wide little forehead, already graced with long whisps of chestnut silk. "I love you," he told the newborn. He turned to Trowa and kissed him. "Take care of our son. Please don't let my sacrifice be done in vain." Trowa nodded, taking the tiny child. "I love you." 

"And..I love you." Quatre lay back, taking in a little breath of air, his one hand firmly entwined within Trowa's, as he closed his eyes.It was his time, he knew.And then Quatre was gone, the smile never fading from his lips.

  
Trowa held his son carefully as he watched the life fade from his beloved.Emotions warred within him. He was angry; his love didn't deserve to die like that! And at the same time, he was awed and filled with love at the new life within his gentle embrace. And the baby was named Duo, for the two feelings harbored in the king's heart.   
  
  


`````````````````````````````````````````````

After the death of Quatre, and the birth of Duo, Trowa spent more time at the Endless Waltz, leading his army, and trying to drown his sorrow in blood. Meanwhile, Prince Duo grew up surrounded by the love and adoration that had belonged to his Da, for he had the same sunny disposition, the cheerful nature, and the easy-going love of his people and his country that had made his Da the most beloved of all Queens.Known by all as Duo-kun, 'that scamp', 'rapscallion', or 'shrimp', affectionately, Duo, at thirteen, had become the beloved heart of Cinq.   
  
"Duo, come back!" Lady Une took a deep breath, holding up her skirts as she tried to keep up with her young charge. "Don't worry Une, I'll be back by dinner!" Une stopped as the teenager cleared the stone wall to the palace grounds, a braid of mahogany silk flying out behind him like a tail.   
Duo chuckled to himself as Une yelled death threats at him from the wall. He knew that if she had really wanted to catch him, she would have used her magic, so it must have been okay to be out today. Impishly, he snuck up a side street to come around the marketplace. Grabbing an apple from an open doorway, he flitted away as the shopkeeper's voice rang out affectionately. 

"Scamp!" 

"I love you too, Miss Noin!"   
Chewing thoughtfully on the apple, he slowed down as he reached a sector of town he knew well. He grinned as he slipped up behind a young girl walking down the street, and tapped her on the left shoulder, then darted right. She knew his tricks too well though. 

"Ha! Caught you, Duo-kun!" 

"Aww.. Hilde, you always spoil my fun!" 

The blue-haired girl smirked. "Be glad I'm not really mad," she threatened, pulling out a pair of scissors.With a snipping motion she threatened Duo.Duo's violet eyes went wide, the object finding it's way into desperate clutches. 

"You wouldn't." 

Hilde wiggled her eyebrows. "I don't know Duo.. sometimes you provoke me.." 

Duo smirked. "Guess what today is?" 

Hilde smiled. "Your birthday. I know, Duo, everybody knows." 

Duo pouted. "So.. wanna come to dinner?" 

Hilde grinned. "Sure.Never known a street kid to pass up a good meal..." Duo nodded. "So.. you're coming, right? I don't think anyone else will be there.. Father's off at the Waltz, y'know, and I don't think he'll be getting back just in time for my birthday." Hilde smiled. "Sure, I'll be there, Duo." Duo sighed, and turned back towards the marketplace, suddenly serious. "Come with me?" he asked softly. Hilde knew where he was going. He went there every birthday. "Of course, Duo."  
  
The hill was green this time of year, with wildflowers taking root all around. Quatre would have loved it. He was buried here, on the hill overlooking the city, where anybody could visit him, not locked away in the royal tombs. Duo smiled softly as he brushed a few dead flowers off the grave and set about neatening it up, while Hilde lingered at the bottom of the hill. "Ara Da.." he sighed. He arranged the heaps of fresh flowers left by many who still cared, and set his own fresh violets on top. "So much has happened since last year. It's my birthday again. I'm fourteen today; isn't that awesome? Yeah, I knew you'd agree. Father's away; still at the Waltz. It seems like he goes there more and more, and comes back less and less.. I miss him. And I miss you. I remember you, y'know. Golden silk, and cornflower blue, and peaches & cream. That was you, wasn't it? I know it was. Father says it was, but there are no more pictures of you. I don't really know what you look like. Father's done something with all the pictures. Nobody crosses him about it. He's the king, after all, and it's not like it's a bad thing to do..." He trailed off, then threw his arms around the gravestone. "I miss you, da. Why'd you have to die?" Abruptly he began to cry.After a long while, he regained himself, only to find Hilde kneeling next to him with a serious expression on her face, offering him a handkerchief.He took it with a small nod of thanks, and as they departed from the hill, no more words were spoken between them.   
  


  
Dinner was quiet, with only Duo, Hilde, and Lady Une in attendance. Duo received their gifts with gratitude, and while waiting for dessert, a messenger rushed in. "Prince Duo.. your father.." Duo jumped up. "Not hurt?" The messenger shook his head. "No, he's.. " The messenger trailed off as King Trowa entered. "Home?" "Father!" Duo launched himself at his father, who received his hug with a smile. "Duo.. I came for your birthday." Duo's eyes lit up. "Really?" Trowa nodded. "And I have a present for you." Duo blinked. "You..do..?" Trowa nodded. "Relena..." A woman walked through the doorway then, with long golden hair, bright blue eyes, a charming smile and a delicate flush to her cheeks. "Golden silk, cornflower blue, peaches & cream.." Duo murmured to himself. 

"Duo, meet your new mother, Queen Relena." 

Duo's head snapped up then. "WHAT?!" he screamed. "You're not serious?!" Trowa blinked. 

"Du-kun, I thought you'd be happy with a mother.." 

"Duo.." Relena's voice was awful to Duo's ears, so sharp and wheedling. "I'll be a good mother, I promise.." 

"NO! I have no mother!" Trowa watched helplessly as Duo stormed from the room.   
  


"Duo.." Duo looked up sulkily as his father entered the room. "I'm sorry." Duo looked away. Trowa sighed. He always had Quatre to speak these words when he was alive.. he was so much better at expressing what was in Trowa's heart. "I just wanted to make it right, do you understand? I thought that if you had a mother, you wouldn't feel so left out.. because you had only one parent. I know I'm away far too much, but I can't let the enemy take control of the border. You know if they get that, it will only be a matter of time before they take the rest, and Cinq will be destroyed... I thought if you had at least one parent to raise you, it would be better.You'd grow up right…" Duo smiled a little. "I'm sorry Father. I know you were only trying to do what was right." He frowned, remembering the afternoon at his Da's grave. "I don't deserve it. I killed Da." Trowa frowned. "What? Why would you think something like that?" Duo shook his head. "I'm not stupid, father. My birthday and Da's death are on the same day. It only stands to reason that he died in childbirth. Didn't he?" Trowa nodded, refusing to lie to his son. "Do you hate me?" Trowa took Duo firmly in his arms. 

"Duo.. do you know where your name came from?" 

"No," Duo whispered against his father's chest. Trowa patted him softly. "When you were born, there were two feelings in my heart. The first was hate. I was so angry at you, because I blamed you for your da's death--" 

"You do hate me!" Duo sobbed. 

"Shh.. little one. I don't hate you. I realized that you were not responsible for your da's death. Do you know what I else I felt, the first time I held you?" 

"No.." 

"Love. Pure love, for the tiny little life in my arms, even as your are now, my son. You will always be my son, and your Da's. I will always love you, and I know your Da loves you too." 

"What about Relena?" "She will be good to you, my son. She has a high pedigree, and she will show you how to become a great king. Just give her a chance, alright?" 

Duo nodded. Trowa smiled, wiping the tears away from Duo's cheeks. 

"I have to go now." 

"Back to the Waltz?" 

"Hai. But you'll be a good boy, right? You'll do me proud?" Duo nodded. "Sure I will." Trowa nodded. 

"Good boy."  
  


  
Relena was fuming. Her husband would not come to her bed, not even for a night? He didn't even say goodbye! Relena knew their relationship was not for love, but he could at least act as though she was more than a servant. She was the Queen! "Yes," she hissed to herself. "I am the Queen. I am the most beautiful person in this land, and I can have any man I want. But I need to make sure I'm the most beautiful.." She ran a hand over Dorothy, one of her many beloved magical mirrors. Dorothy knew everything, and she only spoke the truth. Too bad she only listened and spoke in rhyme. Relena cleared her throat, chanting a rhyme her mother had taught her.   
  
"Mirror, mirror, on my wall,  
Who's the fairest of them all?"  
  
The mirror shimmered a little, and a voice from the depths of the mirror responded.   
  
"The fairest maiden in the land,  
Is not a maiden, and not yet a man.  
The most fair, in truth, not to poke fun,  
Is the princeling lad they call Duo-kun."   
  
Relena's eyes lit up in rage. "What?! This can't be!" The mirror, not responding to un-rhyme, was silent. "Perhaps your the most beautiful right now.. but you can't be when you're dead!" She laughed.   
  


  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Thank you for coming, Hilde." 

"Happy Birthday, Duo." D

uo grinned. He had filled out now, his lean body now trimmed in muscle, his hair had grown another foot in the two years since Relena's appearance, and his face had taken on a more adult quality, although he still retained his elfin features that marked him as 'Duo-kun'. 

"Sixteen at last," Hilde remarked. "Here." She held out a little package. Duo looked surprised. "Hilde.. you shouldn't have.. I wasn't going to get you anything for yours.." Hilde's mouth shaped into an 'o' of surprise before she realized that he was joking. "Funny, Duo, very funny!" Duo grinned, and the they sat down to the tiny birthday dinner of three just as they always had in the past.

  
"Your majesty!" Duo realized why his heart was sinking as the page ran in while he and Hilde waited for dessert. "My father..." The page bowed. "The General Milliardo is here and ..." Milliardo Kraft entered the room, limping. He was very badly injured, and his white Cinq uniform was stained in blood in several places, his white-blond hair cut to shoulder length.It was obvious he had taken no time to spare in riding straight from the Waltz. "Uncle Milliardo!" Duo was supporting the older man in a minute, urging him to sit. "Your father.." Milliardo coughed. "I'm sorry Duo." Duo's eyes welled with tears. "He's.. dead?" Milliardo nodded. "I'm so sorry Duo. But they're pressing so hard at the border. We were too hard pressed. I tried Duo. I'm sorry." Duo shook his tears away. "I shall take the throne." 

"Your mother..." 

"She's not my mother! She has no claim on what is mine!" 

Milliardo nodded. "Good boy.." His gentle blue eyes closed. "Milliardo? Uncle Milliardo!" Duo broke down. "He's dead.. they're all dead.."   
  


  
Relena smiled to herself as she heard the news, evesdropping on the small party with one of her many magic mirrors.Little did they know it had been **her** sorcerous doings that had caused the death of both Trowa and Milliardo, and countless other nobles in line for the throne. They were all dead. The throne was **hers**. 

"Relena!" Startled by the voice that had broken her out of her reverie, Relena turned. "What?" Then she saw Duo. The last piece that stood between her and power.This would be too easy. "I have come to take the throne from you," Duo said calmly. Relena blinked. She hadn't expected that from the boy. "You're too late. I have complete control," she said haughtily. "You.. will die." Duo glared at her. 

"No, I think--" 

"Guard!" 

Lady Une ran in, flanked by three guards. "Arrest this traitor!" Relena ordered. "He was trying to kill me to usurp the throne!" "That's a lie!" Duo challenged. Une gently restrained Duo. "I'm sorry Duo.. but she is the queen." "But I'm the royal heir!" Duo protested. "I was born for the throne, not her." 

"You're making it worse," Une whispered. Duo realized he was, and calmed himself. "Take him a day's ride from here, kill him, and cut out his heart. Then bring it back to me," Relena ordered. Une saluted smartly. "Yes ma'am." "Une!" Duo protested. Une wouldn't meet his eyes. He turned to glare at Relena as he was dragged away. "You will die for this, Relena! I will see you humiliated in front of the world, and then I will kill you!" Relena laughed. "Empty words, from one already dead!" 

"If I have to do it from beyond the grave, I will! But I will see vengeance!"   
  


  
"Turn around Duo." Duo did as he was told, bleary eyes running over the snow covered landscape. Lady Une raised her bow, and neatly shot... the boar hiding in the brush. Within a moment, she had cut Duo free. 

"Une?" 

"Run, Duo. I will take this boar's heart to my lady queen and tell her of your demise. Just run, far away, and don't return, for I cannot defy the queen again. 'Tis treason." Duo nodded. "I would not ask it of you, Une. You have done so much already. Thank you."   
  
=================================================================================  
  
Chapter Two coming soon! Review, and let me know that you want it! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
**Sniffle** Fourty something people read the first one, and I only got four reviews! WAAAHHH! You don't like me! Well, anyway, if you *do* like me, just fill out a review, it only takes a few minutes, and hey, I take suggestions!   
By the way, speaking of suggestions, I would like to thank JupiterAngel, because she is the reason that.. well, I'll thank her at the end, so that there aren't any spoilers up here!   
Also, I'm hoping to be done by next week. This fic is going faster than I thought (Due mainly to the fact that Lauren-chan, my insane muse, is taking this in directions I never dreamed it would go) And, just a little warning! It veers a bit away from Snow White for a little while, because I wanted to beef up the plot. (If you've ever read the *original* you'd know the plot isn't very thick, in fact, it's about a page long.) So, I've chunkied up the plot with a little GW in-characterness. (I HOPE) Of course, with my poor writing skills, they will probably be somewhat OOC, but hey, I tried!   
Also, uhh.. what was I about to say..? I've forgotten. Oh, yeah! When Duo takes on his disguise, he is refered to as .. urr.. no spoilers... as his disguise name, and then, when he is found out, he is Duo again, k? I hope that clears up the confusion. And, also, in case it *wasn't* picked up in chapter one, Quatre is reffered to as 'Da' and Trowa as 'Father'. Enjoy chapter two, it's longer than Chapter one!  
BTW, almost forgot the disclaimer! Snow White belonged to an unamed person who originally created this story, where it was passed by word of mouth, until Brothers Grimm wrote it down and copyrighted it, so I guess it belongs to them. Anyway, they're dead. Gundam belongs to many people, none of whom are me. If you honestly think I owned either Snow White, OR Gundam Wing, you are stark raving mad. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be making sure 1x2 and 3x4 was incorporated into the actual show! DUH! The only thing I can claim is my own insanity. Namely, this fic.   
ONE MORE THING! (Sorry) This fic is YAOI. It also contains SHOUNEN-AI. If any of this offends you, DON'T READ IT. Please don't flame me for my personal preferences, I don't want to hear it!  
  
Kai Michi  
KaiTenshi@cs.com  
===================================================================================  
  
Duo looked around. He had no idea where he was, anything more specific than the Enchanted Forest. The snow blanketed everything, and Duo realized he was cold. With a shiver, he began to walk, really having no idea where he was headed, at the same time, not really caring. He had failed his Da, and his Father, and even his uncle! Furthermore, he had failed his kingdom, by leaving the throne in the hands of a wicked woman. "Duo no baka!" he chided himself. "I have to do *something*. If nothing else, I must survive. For my Da." He hugged himself, trying to warm up. "For Da. For Father.. For Da.. For Father.." He shook his head as the words jumbled together, falling from numb lips. " 'scold.." he muttered. "Too cold." With a weary sigh, he dropped to his knees. "I've failed again, haven't I?" he whispered to himself. "I can't go on any longer... No! I must.." He sighed, leaning up against a rock for support 'Just a little rest,' he thought, his eyelids growing heavy. 'And then I'll keep going.'   
"Duo-kun!" Duo fought off sluggish weariness, focusing on his name. 'Duo-kun.. that's me..' He blinked, and looked around. It had snowed while he slept, and he was lightly frosted in the crystal powder. "Wha.. who's calling me?" he croaked. "Me!" Duo looked down. On his leg, almost blending in with the snow, was a fairy. She couldn't have been more than a foot tall, with pale blue skin, and white hair that was parted, and twisted around her shoulders. "You're.. a snow fairy?" Duo asked in amazement. The fairy nodded. "There hasn't been a snow fairy in Cinq since.. since my Da," Duo said softly. The fairy nodded again. "My name is Sallypo. I am the daughter of the fairy that gave your Da that gift," she said softly. "Gift?!" Duo yelped. "I've been nothing but a curse! I killed my Da, and because of it my father's dead. I was run away from my home and crown by a woman, leaving my country to her evil, and now I'll die in this horrible cold. Alone. Everyone I love is dead.. Everyone but Hilde.. I hope she escapes my curse.." "Snap out of it!" Sallypo demanded. "You're not a curse, you're a blessing! But you have to fight, damnit, don't give up!" Duo sighed. "I don't know where I am. I have nothing warmer than the shirt I'm wearing, and the snow.." He shivered, and his violet eyes rolled up for a moment. "Snow's melting in my shirt," he said softly. "I'm so cold.." Sallypo was not bothered a bit by the cold, but she was worried about Duo-- his lips were turning blue, and he had begun to shiver uncontrollably. "I'll get you help," she promised. "Just don't go to sleep, alright?" Duo nodded. "No.. sleep." Sallypo frowned. There was nothing else she could do; ice magic was all she had to offer. 'Hope he'll be okay,' Sallypo thought as she rose on irradecent ice wings to the best help she knew of. 'Can't sleep,' was Duo's last thought, before the cold claimed him to the darkness.  
"Sweetness. Sweetness, wake up." Duo groaned and sat up. Why did that voice sound so familiar? And who called him sweetness? Suddenly he found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes, so light, and full of happiness and love, and that golden hair that fell into those eyes, and the delicate set of the face, it could only be... "Da?!" Quatre smiled a little and nodded. Duo threw his arms around his Da, noticing how slight the older man was, and the softly gold-tinted wings that folded gently against his back. "Wait.. if you're here.. am I dead?" Quatre smiled. "Not quite. I'm visiting you in your dreams. But what matters is that I've got the chance to talk to you, at least for a little while." "Don't forget me," a deeper voice said. Duo turned to his other side. "Father?!" Gently, Trowa hugged his son. "Yes, I'm here." Duo turned back to his Da. "Da.. I've missed you so much.." Quatre nodded. "Yes, I know, Du-kun. I've missed you too. I'm always there when you come and visit me. And when you just talk out loud to me, I can here you." Duo smiled sadly. "Da.. I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep, and I wasn't supposed to.." He sighed. "Lately, I can't do anything right." Quatre smiled softly. "Duo, you'll always be right in my eyes. Now listen, you're going to wake up in a minute. You're going to meet some old friends of mine. Do what they tell you, and they'll protect you, alright? And remember, they know what they're talking about." Duo nodded. "But what about Cinq? I have to save the kingdom!" "Don't." Duo looked up at his father. "What?" Trowa gave him a classic, I-am-your-father-do-not-disobey-a-direct-order stare. "Do not go back before your eighteenth birthday." "But.." "Duo," Quatre warned. "Listen to your father. You must receive training first." "Yes, Da." Quatre kissed his cheek. "Good boy. Now lay down." Duo did as he was told. "Close your eyes." The last thing he heard was his Father's and Da's voice wishing him luck, and promising their love.   
"Trowa," Quatre's voice was soft, as though he was trying not to cry as he saw his son fade away from the plane of dreams. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Trowa smiled softly, his strong arm snaking around Quatre's shoulders. "Of course, my love. He'll be just fine. You bore a wonderful son, full of fight and spirit. When he's old enough, he'll be a wonderful ruler. Trust me." Quatre sniffed. "Are you sure? You weren't right about Relena." Trowa grimaced. "I probably couldn't have been more wrong, actually. But I am right about some things." Quatre pouted. "Like what?" Trowa smiled. "Like this.." He nuzzled the hollow of Quatre's neck, running his tongue over the silky skin there. "Ai shiteru Trowa.." "Ai shiteru, Quatre."   
  
Duo had the strangest sensation of falling, then being righted again. He opened his eyes and was suprised to see a short man, fully proportional, but half his height, bending over him. "Ah! You're awake!" the man said. "I was afraid you were very sick from the cold." "Mmm.." Duo blinked owlishly, trying to comprehend his surroundings. He was very warm, laying on something very soft, with something heavy over him. 'Blanket,' his mind told him. 'Bed.' Happy to have his mind in a semblance of working order, he sat up. "Where am I?" "In the Core," the man told him. "I am Rashid, leader of the Maguanacs." 'This must be Da's friend,' Duo thought. "But.. the Queen. If she finds out I'm alive.." Rashid nodded. "Yes, she will come after you." He scratched his chin. "But I thought perhaps if you disguised yourself.." Duo stared at him. "Disguised myself how?" Rashid fixed him with a long stare. "As a woman. Nobody will be looking for a girl." "WHAT?! No--"   
  
'And remember, they know what they're talking about.' Duo sighed. 'Yes, Da.'  
  
"Alright, I'll do it," he muttered. Rashid nodded. "Very good. You will be well-hidden until it is time for you to return. Some would like to see you on the throne, Duo." He frowned. "That name won't do.. it will be recognized." "What will you call me, then?" Rashid thought back, remembering how he'd found Duo in the snow, and almost missed him, his honey-coloured hair covered in snow, his skin blending into the snow itself. "What about.. Snow White?" "Snow White.." Duo tried the name out. "I like it." Rashid nodded. "Very well Ma- Mistress Snow. Would you care for some tea?"   
  
Duo scowled at the mirror, staring disgustedly at his reflection. His chestnut hair was dyed a platinum white, and he was wearing a simple dress, made of soft purple cloth, that went down a little past his knees, and flared for mobility. Small silver hoop earrings adorned his ears. "I'm not sure whether to be glad that nobody will recognize me as a girl, or be very upset that all you did was dye my hair and put a dress over me." One of the Maguanacs, named Keith, chuckled and patted him. "It's alright, Mistress Snow. You'll be eighteen before you know it." 'Snow' sighed in resignation. "Why do I have to wait until I'm eighteen, anyway?" "Because, you'll have a legal claim on the throne," Rashid said from the doorway. Snow looked down at him. "Why are you so short?" Rashid scowled at him. "Why do you ask so many questions?" Snow shrugged. Rashid sighed. "We are short because we are gnomes."   
Snow sat down on one of the larger chairs in the place. Everything was small, of course, to fit a gnome's size, but there were larger pieces of furniture. At least the ceilings were high. He looked up. Ceilings... "Where am I, exactly?" "The Core. It is.. not too deep underground, not very far from the mines where we work." "What do you mine?" Snow leaned forward, interested. "Gold? Silver? Amethyst?" Snow had a thing for amethyst. "None of that," Rashid said. "We mine gundanium." "What's gundanium?" "A very rare, super strong alloy." Snow wrinkled his nose. "But what do you use it for?" "We make the MSes that they use in the Endless Waltz. Only for Cinq, of course." "MS?" "Magic Suit." Snow put a hand to his head. "Mmm.." "Missing your life back home?" Keith asked sympathetically. Snow nodded. "Don't worry, once the snow melts, you'll have plenty to occupy your time." Rashid looked up. "Come along, Mistress Snow. I'll take you to see Master Chang. He will teach you to defend yourself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harder!" Snow, dressed in a short skirt, for ease of movement, executed a right kick. Wufei sighed. "Snow, your footwork is excellent, but you let your guard down when you kick! You cannot let your guard down, not now, not ever!" Snow had the feeling Wufei was speaking of more than just his form. "Yes, Master Chang." Wufei waved his hand. "Go, play now. I know that's going to be the next thing out of your mouth." Snow clapped his hands excitedly. After five to six hours of training, playtime was just the thing to help him relax. "Thank you, Master!" Wufei watched Duo scamper away with a mixture of exasperation, relief, and pride. In a year, he had accomplished what most students could not do in three. He was a good student, if occasionally he fell into his girlish role a little too heavily.. and ran his mouth too much.. and woke up too late, and went to bed too late.. and ate all the wrong things.. Wufei sighed. But he was a good kid.   
  
"Deathscythe!" Snow scolded the ebony stallion good-naturedly as it nibbled on the end of end of his snow-white braid. "Stop that! You'll muss my hair." The stallion turned away, deciding that the fresh clover patch it found nearby was more tasty. Suddenly, Deathscythe perked his ears. Another horse, in the forest? It began to move off in the direction of the horse with the strange smell. Mm.. Mare. Noticing his companion's distraction, Snow followed the horse.   
Heero Yuy, The Perfect Soldier, perked up his ears. There was a rustle, off to his left. Reigning his winged mare, Wing, to a stop, he calculated the approximate distance of the sound from himself. It was moving closer. Wing didn't appear concerned. That was a good sign. Suddenly, the sound stopped, and moved away. Heero decided to investigate. He didn't want anybody spying on him. He followed the noises into the high grass of a clearing, where he dismounted Wing, and with all the silence of a skilled hunter, snuck up on... a bunny. Wing snorted dismissively, as though telling her rider that his paranoia was amusing. He glared, and she looked innocent. Well, as innocent as an intelligent winged horse *can* look, anyway.   
Duo stared down at the clearing from his seat in the tree with interest. A stranger and a winged horse. He stifled a giggle as Deathscythe snuck up on the white mare. Then he got a good look at the stranger. 'How beautiful,' Duo thought. 'That hair.. those burning eyes.. so driven.. so focused.. mmm.. those lips, I wonder what they'd feel like against mine? That body..' Snow found himself breathing hard as he admired the trim, muscular body showcased in a pair of *very* tight black tights. The stranger was wearing a loose, sleeveless green tunic, with no shirt underneath. A quiver was strapped to his back, and a sword to his side, but no bow or crossbow could be seen.   
Wing let out a loud whinny as she felt the flicker of a ghostly tail against her hams. Heero turned to see Wing and a strange stallion getting aquainted. "Wing.." he growled. "Oh, they're just making friends." Heero whirled to see who had gotten the drop on *him*. A girl.. probably about his own age, with an elven face, and bright purple eyes, red lips, and white hair that matched her pale skin, tied in a long braid. She wore a short skirt, showing off curvy but muscular legs. She had an athletic build, but a nymphish sort of grace that Heero tried to ignore. He pulled his crossbow. "Who are you?" "Snow White," the 'girl' responded, batting kohl-black eyelashes. 'I wonder where he pulled that crossbow from..' "Who are you?" Heero was perturbed that the girl was not in the least bit bothered by the fact that there was a deadly weapon aimed at her throat. "Don't you know I could kill you?" Heero demanded. The girl.. Snow White? .. giggled. "You can't kill what you can't see, can you?" "Wha--" The girl was gone!   
Heero turned around, then around again. He stopped, trying to listen for the rustle of grass that would give the girl away. Nothing. He hissed as he felt the sudden appearance of cold metal on his neck. "Never heard me coming, eh?" a soft voice whispered in his ear. "Silent as the God of Death, twice as quick." The blade was removed, and Heero spun around to see.. Nothing. Someone tapped his shoulder, and he glared at the grinning Snow White. "Looking for me?" Heero seethed. First she bested him, then made fun of him?! He schooled his emotions, and merely turned away from the annoying, sprightly being. "Wing, come on.. Wing?" He raised his voice. "Wing!" "I'm sure your lovely little mare went off with Deathscythe. He's probably showing her the sugar rock." "Sugar rock? Sugar's not good for horses. And sugar doesn't come in.. rocks." Snow laughed. It was gentle, and flowed, like a babbling brook, and Heero would never have admitted that he liked it. "You don't know much, do you?" Snow asked. "You're in the Enchanted Forest. Sugar comes in rocks, and other strange stuff. Come on, we'll find your horse."   
The horses were, in fact, right were Snow had said they'd be, in the meadow, licking at the sugar rock. "Come on, Wing," Heero said, pulling her away from the sugar and the stallion. "We have a mission to complete." Wing knew the word mission, and bobbed her head a bit as Heero threw his leg over her back. In few seconds, he was seated, and had goaded her into a canter. Snow smiled. "Have a good journey!" he yelled cheerfully. Heero never looked back. Snow and Deathscythe watched them go with some little feeling of loss. "He was really cute," Snow said wistfully. "And I'll bet you thought that mare was just fine, eh?" Deathscythe went back to the sugar rock, but not with the same energy that he had previously attacked with. Snow patted his smooth hide. "It's alright, ol' buddy. I'll bet you she comes back. You're one handsome horse, after all."   
  
  
Heero grimaced as, for the umpteenth time that day, an image of that animated sprite popped to mind. Wing fidgeted as she broke into a gallop, unbidden. Heero grinned maniacally. So Wing wanted a little flight, eh? Gathering up speed, she spread her wings, and pumped hard, managing to catch an updraft, which made takeoff a bit easier. Within minutes they were flying, soaring over low clouds. Heero let the reigns loose; Wing knew where she was going. It was only a matter of time before they reached the kingdom of Cinq.   
  
Relena paced. She was still single. A whole year of being a widow, and she was still single! She *wanted* a husband. And she wanted one *now*. Someone handsome and stupid, easily manipulated, and very easy on the eyes. She was irritated that she hadn't seen that many eligible bachelors around the palace. Hm.. "UNE!" Une ran in and snapped to attention.   
"Yes, ma'am?"   
"I want to find a suitable husband. How would I go about gathering all of the suitable males in the kingdom?"   
"A ball, ma'am."   
Relena nodded. "Hai.."   
"But ma'am.."   
"What?"   
"Don't you think.. it's a bit soon?"   
"Soon?"  
"It's only been a year since the death of your husband, and the 'mysterious' disappearance of your stepson."   
"I don't care about that!" Relena raged. "I'm tired of going to an empty bed! Make the arrangements for the ball at once!" Une saluted. "Right away, ma'am!" Une quickly departed.  
"Oh, I'm so smart!" Relena cackled gleefully. "Me and all of those handsome men.. but I'll have to invite.. females, I suppose. Oh well. I'll be the prettiest, I have to make sure of that.."   
Relena hurried to the Chamber of Mirrors, standing up to Dorothy, blowing a little dust off of the grand mirror. 'Poor Dorothy,' Relena thought. 'I haven't been very good to you this past year, have I? I hardly used you at all, and then it was only for silly political reasons.' She cleared her throat.   
  
"Mirror mirror on the wall,  
Whose the fairest of them all?"  
  
The mirror shimmered faintly, then responded.  
  
"This answer is true, 'tis pure and right,  
'Tis the false maiden, called Snow White."   
  
"What?!" Relena rage. "Snow White? Who's that?" She shook her head. "This can't be true.. I'll just try again."   
  
"Mirror mirror on my wall,   
Am *I* not the fairest one of all?"   
  
The mirror replied with a snigger.  
  
"In this race of beauty, you're not alone.  
Duo-kun will have your throne."   
  
"He's alive?! ARRGHHH!!"   
  
In a fury, Relena ripped Dorothy from the wall, and smashed the beautiful mirror to the floor. Shards of glass and metal flew everywhere. From the depths of the broken mirror, a voice began to laugh. "My dear Relena, I thank you." Relena stopped. The mirror wasn't rhyming any more. She stood shocked as a girl climbed from the mirror. She had long blond hair, held back by a ribbon, and bright green eyes, with strange forked eyebrows. "Who are you?" Relena demanded. "I'm Dorothy," Dorothy said, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. "And my dear Relena, because you've freed me from that dreadful mirror, I am indebted to help you."  
"How?"   
"Here in town there is a soldier. The Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy. He has never failed a mission, and the more dangerous, the better. Get him to find and kill Duo."   
"But where is Duo?"   
"With the Magunaucs."   
"The Magunaucs? But everyone knows how dangerous they are! That's a suicide mission!"   
"If it's a suicide mission, I guarantee Heero Yuy will not turn it down."  
  
  
Heero watched Wing quietly from the doorway in the barn. In the seven days since they had arrived in Cinq, she would hardly eat, mostly moping about her stall, or whinnying at nonexistent annoyances, and being skittish. Now she was moping about her stall, *again*, and when he had let her out earlier, she had chomped down on his arm. Not that it hurt, particularly, Heero had schooled himself away from pain, it was just suprising that Wing would actually try to hurt him. 'She must be in some mood..' "What's wrong, girl?" Heero asked softly. Wing ignored him and tossed her head, dancing about a bit. He offered her an apple, which she refused. Heero frowned. Apples were her favourite! He offered her a piece of sugar, which she took. Now he was worried. Before she had met up with that stallion, Wing *never* took sugar. She had been the perfect horse. That stallion. Heero grimaced. Great. His horse was in love, or something. "Terrific," he thought grumpily, and walked out. And ran into a page, who quelled under his unblinking, unflinching glare. "Aa.. uh.. H-H-Heero Y-Yuy?" the page managed to stutter. Heero nodded once. "The q-queen has re-requested an audience of you." Heero shrugged, motioning the page to lead the way.  
Relena lounged on her throne, Dorothy standing quietly beside her, wondering idly, what this perfect soldier would look like. Would he be middle aged and grizzly, full of battle scars and experience? Or perhaps an older man, with a sweet face, not too many scars. She let her mind wander. "Queen Relena?" Relena awoke from her daydreams to see the most handsome young man she had ever seen in her life. "Queen Relena, this is Heero Yuy." Relena nodded. "Good. Heero Yuy, I have a mission for you." Heero nodded. "You are to eliminate all threats to the rightful crown. The current threat is a traitor named Duo. He is known to be hiding within the Magunac Core." Heero raised an eyebrow. "You're enlisting me for a suicide mission?" Relena flushed. "Well, I.." "Mission accepted." Relena smiled. "Good. Leave at once. Your fees will be settled when.." 'And if..' ".. you return." Heero nodded, already halfway out the door. "Oh, and Heero!" Heero looked up. "Aa?" Relena tossed him something small and round, on a thin chain. "What is this?"   
"It's a talism called the Zero Talism. It will show you your true enemies in battle."   
Heero studied it for a moment. That could be useful. He nodded at the Queen again, and slipped away.  
Relena fell back to her throne after he was gone. "Ah! So handsome.." Dorothy smiled. "Perhaps when he returns, you will invite him to the ball?" Relena smiled. "Of course! I'll give him the invitation myself."   
  
  
Wing was irritable as Heero groomed and saddled her, frequently stepping on Heero's foot or crunching him against the wall. "Stop it," Heero snapped, all business. "We're going back to the Enchanted Forest. That's what you want, isn't it?" Wing was suddenly the most docile horse in the Cinq kingdom, even helping Heero to groom her, being perfectly still as he saddled her. Once he mounted, she broke into a brisk trot almost before he was completely settled. 'This is ridiculous!' Heero thought in annoyance. 'She's supposed to be focused, not thinking about some.. stallion!' Annoyed, he brooded for the rest of the trip.   
  
"Hah! Catch me if you can!" Snow held a green apple over his head, waving it about as Deathscythe ran after him. Suprisingly, Snow was very fast, and it took Deathscythe a little while to catch up and receive his reward. Of course, with nothing to do but run with a horse every afternoon, one does become faster. As Deathscythe chewed complacently on his apple, Snow ran around, picking up handfuls of flowers, and forming them into a daisy chain, which he threw over Deathscythe's neck. Deathscythe only flicked his head a bit at the silliness, and prepared to chase the young master again, when he stopped. He smelled.. mare? He knew that scent! It was the mare who'd been here before! Eagerly, he trotted around, trying to catch her scent, so as to follow it. Snow chased after happily, unaware of the presence of two others.   
Heero watched Snow chase after her horse. Or *his* horse. After seeing a picture of Duo, Heero had concluded that it must have been Snow in disguise. After all, how many purple-eyed young people lived in the middle of the Enchanted Wood? Heero's reasoning told him he was correct. Idly, he stroked his crossbow, then nudged Wing out into a canter, suprising Snow.   
"Oi! It's you again!" Heero fixed him with a cold glare as he raised his crossbow. "Prince Duo, heir to the throne of Cinq, I presume." Duo flushed and gulped. "How did you know?" "I will kill you." Duo knew he was serious. He looked around, but there was nowhere to go. The only tree in the middle of this meadow was directly behind Heero, and the grass was too short to hide in. He could run for it, but he knew in his heart that before he ever made it to trees, there would be bolt through his chest. "Heh.. I guess you got me," he said softly. "Can I ask you one thing?" "Make it quick." "What's your name?" Heero was taken back. Usually when people had a last request, or one final question, it was something to forestall the inevitable. This boy was genuinely curious as to *his* name! "Heero Yuy," he replied after a moment. "Heero," Duo repeated. "What a lovely name." Heero took careful aim at Duo's chest. For some reason, he did not care to cause this boy any more pain than he had to. "Duo.. I will not forget you. You face death with a strength that is suprising."   
Duo muttered his final apologies to his family for failing *again*, when a perfectly sturdy tree branch fell from the tree behind Heero and hit him on the head. Duo stared at the body lying prone for some time. He was tempted to run, but if Heero didn't wake up, the wild animals that came out at night would certainly rip him apart. And although it might have served him right, Duo couldn't let that happen. Cursing his soft heart, he slung Heero across Wing's back, and led the two homeward. Looking back at the tree, he shook his head. ' That was strange.. like divine intervention...' He stopped his thought. 'Could it have been..?'   
If Duo had looked back once more, he might have caught a glimpse of a few long, golden-tinted feathers and a small, brief flash of light from the uppermost branches of the tree.  
  
"Quatre, that was.. unlike you." Quatre blushed, and his wings fluttered nervously. "Well, I, uh.. panicked. I couldn't think of anything else."   
"So you dropped a tree on the boy?"   
"It wasn't a tree!" Quatre protested. "It was just a little branch."   
"A branch the size of a table."   
"A small table. Anyway, it didn't kill him."  
"Because I softened the blow."   
"Hey! Who's been a guardian angel for seventeen years? Me or you?"  
A chuckle.   
"Are you laughing at me?!"   
"You are beautiful when you're angry."  
Quatre pouted. "Hmph. You're just trying to make me mad."   
"Because I love the way your cheeks flush and your eyes sparkle when you become vehement."   
Quatre growled playfully. "We have to get back to work. I can't believe Duo would take his would-be assassin home."   
"If I remember, you did the same thing, and then married him."   
"You don't sound too happy about it."   
Another chuckle. "Come on, we have work to do, ne?"   
A flutter of wings, spread from the tree.  
"Trowa! Wait for me!"  
  
"How could you? You're so irresponsible, Duo!" Duo sighed. For the first time in almost two years, he was being called by his proper name, seeing as how his disguise had been discovered anyway. "I couldn't leave him there, Rashid. He didn't want to kill me, he was just following orders. Besides.. you know.. I couldn't leave him there.." "You're babbling," Rashid said dryly. "Fine. Take him to your room. It's the only one made for that large a size.." Duo nodded, carrying Heero through the tunnels, until he reached his room. He carefully lay Heero down on the bed and sat down to wait for Maguanac medics.  
The medical team, known for their eccentricity, was still the best in the Enchanted Forest, and probably in all of Cinq. Duo and the medical team were good friends, and not exactly voluntarily. He was beginning to hurt just thinking about all of the reasons he had gone to see the medics. Just then, a gnome with purple hair and dark glasses entered. It was Jari, one of the gnomes Duo usually saw for his various.. accidents. He liked Jari because he was so laid back, but today, he wasn't in the mood for Jari's wisecracks about 'a little too much activity,' with suggestive eyebrow wiggles. In truth, they struck a nerve, only because he couldn't have been more wrong. Duo fidgeted as Jari plucked up one of Heero's eyelids, peering into a lax blue eye.  
"Will he be alright?" Duo asked worriedly. Why was he worried? The guy *had* almost tried to kill him. But still.. he didn't want him to die. "He should be fine," Jari said, examing Heero's head. "I'd say he was whacked on the head, eh?" Duo nodded. "Yah. Well, he should be fine when he wakes up. Just got knocked a bit too hard." Duo let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know." Jari nodded. "Call me up if there's any problem, alright?" Duo nodded eagerly. "Thanks, Jari." "No problem," Jari said, exiting. "He should wake up in a few hours, ask him if he knows your name, and his own. That should check for memory damage."  
  
It was three hours before Heero awoke, blinking slowly. "Hey, you're awake!" Duo said cheerfully, yet quite aware the soldier would still try to kill him. "Do you know my name?" "What a stupid question," Heero said. "You're Duo." Duo grinned. "Well, I guess you're fine," Duo said. "Duo," Heero said slowly. "What's my name?" Duo's grin faded. "Heh.. you're kidding, right?" Heero shook his head slowly. "Duo.. I don't remember who I am."   
  
  
===================================================================================  
  
*Wistful sigh* Will Duo take advantage of Heero's amnesia? Will Heero recover? Will Deathscythe and Wing pop out a few foals? What did Relena mean to do by giving Heero the ZERO talism? Why on EARTH does Heero remember Duo's name, but not his own?   
Answers to these questions and more are.... not known by me. Quite frankly, I have no idea. I just write it as it comes. If you like, if you have suggestions, REVIEW.   
  
**Special thanks to Jupiter Angel. She is the reason Quatre and Trowa are still around, getting necky on the dream plane, and in trees, instead of screwing each other silly somewhere in a dark corner of the afterlife, where they would *not* appear in this story. And watch out for the appearance of... Oops, can't tell you! Mwahahahahaha! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Well, here's part three!That didn't take too long, now did it?I'm trying this html format in the hopes that it will be easier to read on my loyal readers (somebody suggested that, but didn't leave their name—Anyway, thank you!)Alas, Heero has lost his memory, and doesn't know where to find it!Important thing:If you've ever seen episode two (or is it three?) of Gundam Wing, and Heero's on the dock or wherever, and Relena runs up to him, right before he pulls out the gun, he gets this really tender look on his face (Hey, I know the REALLY obsessed fans know what I'm talking about, because they've filed that look away forever).Just imagine Heero's face like that through-out this entire chapter.That and wide-eyed wonderment, if your imagination stretches that far.It'll really help.

Standard disclaimer:I do not own these boys! If you thought I did, well, you need to be shot.Please don't sue me,I spent all my money buying GW merchandise…

Further disclaimer:This story contains YAOI and SHOUNEN-AI.Should you disagree with the principles of this material for whatever reason, stop reading right now.I cannot be responsible for damaged religion, a sense of damaged values, or nosebleeds.

One last request:If you like it, love it, want more of it, or just want to say something, REVIEW!Fanfic.net makes it so easy!

"You.. You're Heero," Duo said weakly."Heero Yuy."Suddenly, a thought came to mind.What if this was Heero's way of tricking him?"Do you remember anything?Anything like *wanting to kill me*, perhaps?"Heero blinked.Wanting to kill Duo?Why would he want that?He didn't remember Duo, or himself, or for that matter, anything, except that this *was* Duo.He knew that with a clarity that frightened him, considering his haze of knowledge on everything else."All I know is that you are Duo.I don't remember anything else."Duo looked relieved."Did you mean what you said?" Heero asked curiously."About what?" Duo asked."About me wanting to kill you.Were you serious?" Duo nodded.Heero was crushed."Why would I want to kill you?" "I don't know," Duo admitted."I assumed it was because the Queen ordered you to, and that you didn't really want to.That's what I told myself, anyway.""The Queen doesn't like you?""I'm the Prince of Cinq.The Queen, my stepmother, took over when I was younger.When I challenged her, she tried to have me killed.I've been hiding here, in the Enchanted Forest, for a long while.. a year or two, I guess."Heero looked away."I'm sorry.""For what?""For trying to kill you." Duo grinned."It's alright.Hey, I'd better call Jari.""Who?""Jari.The doc.I'll be right back, alright?"Heero nodded as Duo slinked out of the room.The subtle sway of Duo's braid, in counter-time to his delicate hips, was not lost on the still-observant Heero.'He's beautiful,' Heero thought, leaning back against the ornately carved headboard.

Duo returned with Jari a few moments, and waited while Jari examined Heero again."Well, it's unsurprising that he's got amnesia, things like that are bound to happen when you hit people on the head.""Will I get better?"Heero asked."Perhaps," Jari replied.He turned to Duo."Perhaps if you took him to places he's been before, it will jar his memory.""Places he's been before?" Duo echoed."But I don't know any.Except for the meadow, where we met.""Take him there, then," Jari said."But not tonight.It's dark, and the animals and all will be out and prowling.Besides," he turned to Heero."You need to get some rest.Stress isn't good for amnesia."Heero nodded as Jari got up."I'll stop in and check on you later this week.Come down to the medic center if you have a problem."With that, Jari left.

"Well," Duo said."It is late."He got up and stripped off his tunic, leaving him bare-chested.Heero watched, somewhat unaware that he was watching until Duo turned to him.He blushed, realizing he'd been caught staring."I guess you don't have any other clothes," Duo said.

"I.. uh.. guess not."

"You can borrow some of mine." 

"Uh.. thanks."

Heero blinked.He was warmly ensconced in one of Duo's black silk nightshirts.He was sure he had never felt anything quite like this-- the clothes he'd been wearing before were plain cotton; simple and functional."It's so nice, Duo.." he said wonderingly.Duo quirked a brow at him.He was wearing an identical nightshirt, and his honey-coloured hair, damp from recent washing, floated around him in a half-cloud.Heero had not been surprised to find that white was not Duo's real hair-colour.However, he found he liked this rich brown much better."You like it?"Heero nodded."You can have it."Heero blinked up at him."You would just.. give it to me?"Duo laughed, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Heero."Sure.It's just a nightshirt, after all."He ran a brush through his long brown hair.Heero watched for a little while."Duo?""Hm?""Can I do that?"Duo looked up, perplexed."Do what?""Brush your hair."Duo blinked, then surrendered the brush."If you want to."Heero's touch was very, very delicate; he didn't want to hurt Duo.Duo chuckled at his tenderness."Heero, you can brush a little harder, I'm used to it.In fact, you're going to have to brush a little harder to work out the tangles.""Oh."Heero fell to his work with determination.He liked the feel of Duo's half-damp hair beneath his fingers.It flowed over his hands and fingers like the silk he was wearing, smooth and soft.He almost paused as Duo made a small noise.Was he hurting him?No, Duo was sighing softly in pleasure.After a while, he realized the locks were quite tangle-free, and dry."I guess it's done," he said reluctantly.Duo grinned. "Thank you, Heero.""Uh.. yeah, sure."Duo put the brush away and braided his hair, then grabbed a pillow from the bed, dumping it on the floor."Duo?""Mm?"Duo paused, preparing to put out the lantern. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Just grabbing a pillow.The floor's kind of hard, you know."

"You're sleeping on the floor?"

"My bed is the only bed in the Core that can fit a normal human."

"It's really big.I'm sure we could share."

Duo blinked."Aa.. you're sure?"

Heero nodded.Duo smiled a little."But I sleep kind of wild.I wouldn't want to disturb you...""Just get in the bed," Heero said, annoyed."You're too nice."Duo bit his lip."Whatever you say, Heero."He put out the lantern.

Duo was a cuddle bug.Heero learned that as soon as Duo fell asleep.First, he curled, smothering his pillow.But when, after a while, the pillow was lost to heavy movement, Duo glomped onto Heero.Heero was taken by surprise when Duo threw an arm around his torso, and wedged a nymphly leg between his, hugging him close.Heero's first reaction was to push Duo away, but he quickly quelled it.It was rather nice to be hugged and held, even if Duo didn't know what he was doing.For some reason, Heero was quite sure he'd never been touched or held this way before, and he decided to savour it.

Duo woke up wrapped around Heero, his head nestled in Heero's chest.He blushed; he'd been afraid of something like that.He was surprised when he raised his head, and was caught in the smoldering stare of two burning cobalt coals. "H-h-heero.." he stuttered."I'm sorry.."Heero blinked.Duo was apologizing.. for what?He frowned, trying to think, but drew a blank as to *why* Duo would apologize.Duo misinterpreted the frown as one of displeasure at his actions, and quickly disentangled his limbs from Heero and stood up, mumbling apologies as he slipped out of the bed.Heero found himself feeling oddly empty when Duo left his arms.Slowly he rolled over and got out of bed, reaching for his clothes.

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

"How can you wear tights that tight?"

Heero paused in the action of putting on the clothing in question. "I.. they're pretty comfortable.Tight like.. being held, I guess."

Duo smirked."Ohkayy..Come on, I'll take you to the meadow." 

Heero stood in the long grass of the meadow, looking around.It did seem somewhat familiar. He spotted two animals trotting across the field, one a shiny black, the other a bright white, with wings."Duo?""Hm?"Duo's voice floated from somewhere in the grass.He was doing that 'stalking' thing again.Occasionally he would pop up and scare Heero, then move back into the grass.He couldn't tell exactly where Duo was right now, but he figured the braided boy was close."What are those?"Duo popped up and looked around."What's what?"Heero pointed."Those are horses," Duo said in a strange voice."Aa.. the white one is yours. I think her name is Wing.""Wing," Heero repeated."Hey, come on," Duo said, grabbing his hand."Let's get you reacquainted."Heero allowed himself to be led to the horses, who were nibbling on the sugar rock.Heero fidgeted."Well?"Duo said."Uhh.. what?" Duo shook his head."You have to interact with her.Get to know her."Heero looked up at Duo."Aa.. show me how."

"Deathscythe!" Duo yelled, bounding up to the stallion.Irritated, Deathscythe flicked up his ears.Normally, as a horse, he would have been sensitive to yelling and screaming, but being around Duo for a long time, he had grown accustomed to the irritation.Duo glomped onto Deathscythe's neck, then swung himself up on Deathscythe's bare back, urging the energetic horse into a gallop.Heero watched in awe as Duo and the horse flew by, moving as one, tail and braid flying in the wind, with Duo letting out a whoop of joy every now and then.Using Deathscythe's mane, Duo steered the horse over to Heero."Good boy," Duo said cheerfully."Can.. Can I do that?" Heero asked."Of course," Duo said."I'm sure you were a good rider.You just need to remember.""How can I do that?"Duo held out a hand."Come on.You can take a ride with me and Deathscythe."With a strength that belied his almost feminine grace, Duo hauled the unsure Heero onto Deathscythe's back.

Heero immediately felt comfortable being on horseback, if still uncertain."What do I do?"Duo's arms snaked around his, taking his hands and burying them in Deathscythe's long mane."Squeeze him with your knees."Heero squeezed, trying to ignore Duo pressed against him, his arms wrapped around him.Nothing happened."Are you squeezing?""Yeah.""Give him a little kick."Deathscythe started to life, easily plodding."Oh.We're moving," Heero said.Duo laughed."Yeah, we're moving.""Does he know where he's going?""Maybe."Heero blinked."Maybe?"Duo laughed."Here, just guide him with little tugs on his mane, like this."He demonstrated.

"Doesn't that hurt him?" 

"Nah." 

"Would it hurt you?" 

"What? If you tugged on my braid, you mean?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well if you did it gently, it wouldn't."

"But I'm not tugging gently on Deathscythe."

"He doesn't feel things there." 

"Aa."

Heero led the stallion around the meadow, guided gently by Duo."Can we go faster?"Duo's only response was to chuckle lightly as he nudged Deathscythe into a gentle trot.Heero was posting almost before he knew what he was doing, raising his hips in time to the stallion's pace.'What the heck am I doing?' he thought.'I know it's what I'm supposed to be doing.. but why?'He chewed on his lip.'I followed my instinct on this one, and I was right.But I have other urges too.. should I follow those as well?'"Heero.."Heero blinked."Aa?""Boy, you were distracted," Duo laughed."Are you hungry?It's time for lunch.""I can go without.""But I can't," Duo whined, resting his chin on Heero's shoulder."Pleeeeease, Heero?"Heero shrugged impatiently, Duo's chin slipping from it's resting place."Go on without me," he said, slipping from Deathscythe's back."I'll stay here."Duo frowned."I dunno Heero.. There's strange things out here.It's kind of dangerous.""I'll be **fine**," Heero growled."Uhh.. alright.I'll bring you something, okay?""Whatever."Frowning a little, Duo steered Deathscythe away."Come on 'scythe."

Heero immediately felt badfor being mean to Duo, but he really wanted to be left alone.There was something special about this place; he could feel it, like it was tugging on him, he just couldn't put his finger on it.Like it was just beyond his reach..He heard a noise behind him, and immediately whirled and dropped into fighting stance.It was the white horse.His horse.'Wing,' his mind supplied helpfully."Uh.. hey there," he said quietly.Wing butted him gently with her nose, searching him for treats.Gently, Heero stroked her nose as she lipped his sleeve."Good girl," he crooned."I think we'll get to know each other just fine." 

~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Relena paced.And fumed.And paced a little more."Dorothy!" she screamed irritably.Dorothy, unfrazzled, glided in, adjusting her black velvet dress."Yes, my queen?"Relena turned on her."Why isn't Heero back yet?It's been a month!Either he should have completed his mission by now, or else he's dead."Dorothy put a finger to her lip."Hm…""Well?""Queen Relena, I am a seer.Seeing things like that takes concentration. If you please.."Stifling her anger, Relena continued to pace silently as Dorothy's eyes glazed over.At last, she spoke."A bump on the noggin, and Heero's forgotten."Relena narrowed her eyes."What? What does that mean?""He got hit on the head by something.. and has forgotten everything.He's of no use anymore, Relena.You'll have to figure out something else."Relena gritted her teeth."Fine."She stalked over to her dresser and took out a long crimson ribbon."Disguise yourself as a peasant woman, selling ribbon.Sell it to Duo.It's a magic ribbon; when he puts it on, it will come to life, and strangle him."Dorothy smiled."Why Relena, how crafty you are!"Relena grumbled something."Just do it."

Dorothy hurried back to her rooms, and after a bit of searching, managed to procure an old dress of sorts, and disguised herself as one of the lower populace.With this disguise, she hurried out to the Enchanted Forest.

Heero cautiously poked his head out the door that was the entrance to the Maguanac Core.None of the Maguanacs ever knocked; besides they were all at the mines, except for those who weren't.Looking out, he saw a rather tattered peasant woman, with the most atrocious eyebrows."Sir.." she said, her voice cold and wheedling."Have you any need of ribbon?""Ribbon?"Heero asked awkwardly."Why would I need ribbon?""Well sir, I heard the fair Snow White lives here, and everyone knows what a wonderful girl she is—I have just the thing for her."And the peasant woman held up the ribbon.It was a nice piece; about two inches thick, and almost a yard long, made of crimson satin."Hn."Heero really couldn't recognize good ribbon, and the woman seemed to sense that."Here, sir, you just take this, my gift," she crooned."It's good ribbon, after all."Heero stared down at the ribbon that had been pressed into his hand."Well.. okay."Heero went back to the room he and Duo shared, stuffing the ribbon into a drawer, and promptly forgot about it.

"Heero."Heero looked up from the needlework in his hands, to the questioning violet eyes belonging to Duo."Aa?"Duo looked down at the needlework curiously."Saa…What are you doing?"Heero paused a moment to let Duo see, then went back to his work.Duo wrinkled his nose in confusion."How do you know how to do that?"Heero shrugged."Just something I remembered, I guess."Duo smiled."Oh, that's good.But where'd you get the ribbon?""Some old lady came by selling it.She said I should give it to you.Do you want it?""Naa.. Red's not really my colour.""Alright then."Heero put his newly-found needlework aside, and slipped under the covers."Hurry up and turn off the light.""Alright."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Relena paced irritably."Why isn't he dead?!" she screamed at Dorothy.Dorothy shrugged."I don't know.It was _your_ plan."Relena threw a vase at Dorothy, which the older blonde ducked casually."Perhaps you can use this," Dorothy said, holding up a pretty comb."Ooo.." Relena breathed, reaching for the object."What is it?""A poisoned comb," Dorothy said calmly."Whoever sees it can't help but want to wear it.The teeth are sharp, so that once they scratch the skin, the poison enters the body. "Consciously, Relena schooled herself away from the object."Fine then.Take it directly to Duo.Make _sure_ he wears it.""Yes, my queen."

"Oi, I'm coming!"Duo skipped to the door that was the entrance to the Core.Cautiously, he peeked out.Seeing only a rather ugly old woman with stringy blonde hair and strange eyebrows,he opened the door, leaning casually on the doorjamb."Why hello there!" the woman crooned."My, what pretty hair you have!"Duo blinked, then smiled."Yeah, well, it is kind of nice, isn't it?" he agreed, patting the braid protectively."Well," said the old woman."I've got just the thing to pretty it up.""Pretty it up?"The old woman reached into her basket and pulled an elaborate comb, made of silver and amethyst, and shaped in a series of shells and flowers.The Longing Spell took over as Duo's eyes went wide at the magnificent piece of jewelry."Ooo..I want it!"The old lady smiled."Take it, then.Only, let me see how it looks on you."Duo took the comb with excitement, tucking it into the top of his braid, so that the engraved bit stuck out like an elaborate bow.The old woman smiled."Lovely!" she cackled."It's beautiful on you.Well, I must be going now, goodbye!""Here," Duo shoved a handful of coins the woman's way."Why, thank you, young master!" Duo shut the door.

Dorothy threw off her disguise, laughing to herself.The poison was slow working, and she wanted to be sure to be far away when Duo died.There was sure to be havoc.As she walked through the forest, she noticed a gold talisman hanging from a low branch, and stopped to pick it up.What was the Zero Talisman doing out here?Well, no matter, she would save it until it could be used again.

Heero looked up as Duo rode past him in the meadow.He and Wing were taking it more slowly,he was trying to get used to her, while she seemed to enjoy his leisurely pace.Of course, it didn't help that Duo and Deathscythe, the terrible two, would run rings around the more stolid, easy-paced pair, as they were doing now."Duo," Heero growled irritated, "Please stop that."Duo shot him a pouty look, but pulled Deathscythe up to a gently canter to match Wing."What's that in your hair?""Huh? Is it a branch or something?" Duo reached for his head."No.. it's a piece of.. metal, or something.." "Oh!" Duo grinned."It's a comb.A little ornament thingy you wear in your hair.For girls, mostly, but I'm vain, so I can wear it.I almost forgot it was there, you know, my hair's so thick, it doesn't even come close to my scalp! Utterly useless as a hair device, but it looks pretty, hai?"Heero nodded after processing the long string of Duo-babble."Sure.. really pretty.""Why, Heero Yuy, are you saying I'm pretty?" Duo teased flirtatiously.Heero nodded seriously."Of course you are, Duo."Duo's mouth fell open.Quickly, he recovered his wits, although for the rest of the ride he was very silent.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dorothy rolled her eyes as Relena threw another fit.Three months, and that damnable poisoned comb showed no hope of working.Furthermore, it was getting closer and closer to the prince's birthday.. only a month away now..They needed a plan."We'll have a ball!" Relena shouted suddenly.Dorothy frowned at her critically."Relena, this is no time to be thinking of your social life.""No, no, no," Relena said, as though talking to a _very_ stupid child."We are going to have a ball in honour of the anniversary of Cinq.It is tradition that on these anniversaries, the rulers take all challenges to the throne with a duel.Usually no one every challenges the rulers because they're too well-loved.But I know Duo won't be able to resist, once he hears this..""But is that wise?" Dorothy asked."After all, what if he proves to be a better swordsperson than you?"Relena smiled sweetly."That is why _you_ my dear Dorothy, are going to train me for the next month.You will pick out any flaw and imperfection in my form.I will be perfect.""Yes, my queen."

"Hee—ro!Rashiiid!Master Chaaa-aang!"Duo pushed Deathscythe to his limits, screaming all the while as he galloped madly to the Core, where he knew they'd be.Hearing the commotion, the three mentioned went outside for a look.Duo didn't even pause as he leapt from the still madly-galloping Deathscythe to roll to their feet."My day has come!" he crowed victoriously."What is it, Duo?"Master Chang asked.Duo held up a piece of paper as he jumped to his feet, and bounced madly while the other three gathered around to read it."A ball?"Heero asked."I don't get it.. A ball..?"His mind, still robbed of many memories, conjured up the image of a spherical toy he and Duo often played with."It's like a big, social thingy, where people get dressed up and they dance, and talk, and have fun.."Duo's violet eyes got wide as he continued to talk, half in dreamland."They used to have balls when I was a little princeling.And I would bring Hilde as my date, and we would have so much fun, pretending we were all grown up, and we would dance some, and run amok, and it was just perfect.."Heero frowned a little and scratched his head.He didn't understand why anybody would want to be a 'date'; he certainly wouldn't want to be some day of the week!Shrugging it off, he continued to read the paper."She's taking all challengers," Rashiid said softly."You will challenge her?""HAI!" Duo screamed, suddenly terribly angry."I will take back everything that leaching, throne-stealing, bitch has stolen from me!And she will PAY!"Heero put a hand on his friend's shoulder."Duo.. calm down."Duo fell back to his normal, cheerful self."Heh.. got a little carried away, huh?"Heero nodded.Duo turned to Wufei."Master Chang, am I ready, do you think?" he asked, self-consciously.Wufei nodded."Go.There is nothing more I can teach you."Duo nodded and bowed formally."Thank you, for all of your services.Can I repay you somehow?"Wufei smiled slightly."Do your Da proud," he said softly."You can do no more than that."Duo nodded."I fully intend to." 

Heero watched his friend carefully as Duo led Deathscythe along the narrow path that would take them to Cinq.Heero had decided to come along, because Duo was his friend, no more need be said.Duo was still wearing that odd ornament, which Heero could not see the purpose of.Duo said it had no purpose, but if it had no purpose, why was he wearing it? It didn't make sense.Duo turned back to Heero."Heero, look up ahead! CINQ!"Laughing manically, Duo spurred Deathscythe into a run, bolting for the quiet kingdom.Heero sighed and smiled a little at his friend's antics.Beautiful.. insane.. Beautifully insane Duo.He softly urged Wing to the run, and she complied quickly, chasing after Deathscythe with a speed that would soon overtake him.Duo didn't seem to care that Heero had caught up to him, he was just happy to be back in Cinq.Chuckling softly to himself, he steered Deathscythe down a familiar alley, and dismounted.Heero followed suit, then followed Duo as he slipped inside a well-kept corner building.The sign on the door read 'The Aries InnProprietor:Miss Noin.'

Miss Noin was complacent.Well, she wasn't really, but she liked to tell herself that.After being seriously injured in the Waltz, she had reluctantly withdrawn from battle to open a small inn.And her life had been more cheered by a young thief who would steal an apple from her counter every other day or so.Her eyes rested fondly on the small bowlful of apples that she kept on the counter, just for hope.She knew Prince Duo was supposedly 'lost to the wolves' or some other such nonsense, but she just didn't believe it.If nothing else, Duo was a fast runner, she could attest to that.She sighed at the bowl, and in her peripheral vision, a person with long chestnut hair passed by.Suddenly, the bowl was two apples short.Her head snapped up."Hey-," she cut off as she looked full into the elfin face of a welcome thief."Duo!" she cried, throwing her arms around the boy, now a young man."Miss Noin," he greeted.The door opened again to admit a boy with piercing blue eyes, and an unruly crown of hair that seemed to suit him."This is Heero," Duo said cheerfully."Heero, my long time victim, Miss Noin."Heero blinked."Um.. Nice to meet you."Miss Noin chuckled softly."The pleasure is mine, I'm sure."She turned back to Duo."I assume you're here to challenge Relena for the throne?"Duo nodded."Good boy," Noin sighed fondly."She's let this kingdom go to pot, you know.Raised the taxes, and cut all the benefits.She does nothing for us, except bleed us dry.Not like your fathers.They were good people."Duo nodded."I'll do my best to rule well, as they did."Noin nodded."Good.Now then, I assume you'll be needing rooms until the time comes, eh?"Duo nodded again."If it's not too much trouble.."Noin grinned."No more trouble than you stealing my fruit.Just make me a promise.""Eh?""After you get your throne back, come by and steal a few apples every now and then.""Sure thing, Miss Noin."

Miss Noin took them upstairs, and showed them to their two rooms, side by side.Duo sighed inwardly- he would miss sleeping with Heero, but he was sure the other boy would be glad to get away from his sprawling night antics."Hey, this is cool, eh?We have our own rooms now!No more sleepin' together!"Heero looked up at Duo's cheerful expression.Was he really that glad to get away?Heero had loved every minute of every night they ever spent together.Duo clinging to him every night made him feel so.. wanted.But Duo was obviously glad to go, and he was determined not to make his friend feel uncomfortable."Hai," he said with a brief smile."This is good."Duo's heart sank as he saw Heero smile, not looking the least bit dejected that they were no longer roommates- or bedmates.'I should have known better.'

That night, Duo knocked softly on Heero's door."Heero?Are you up?"A muffled grunt was the affirmative, and Duo peeked in.Heero was working on that ribbon again, but he quickly stuffed it away as Duo entered."What is it, Duo?"Duo noticed that Heero sounded a little brisker than usual."Well, aa.. I came to see if you would brush my hair.I've gotten kind of used to it.. But, I mean, you don't have to.."Heero nodded, and Duo plunked to the floor with a grin.Heero sat on the edge of the bed, slowly brushing each lock of hair with a tender firmness that often caused Duo to purr.Tonight, however, Duo was silent, not speaking, or making any noise, although he did close his eyes, and wore a soft smile.When Heero was done, Duo took his brush, then gave Heero a hug, and a very chaste kiss on the cheek.Heero blinked."What was that..?"Duo grinned sheepishly."A. uhh.. hug and a kiss goodnight?"Heero frowned softly."Is that something that's usually done?"Duo nodded."I'm sorry.. If you don't like it.."Heero shook his head."It's fine."Duo smiled."Goodnight, Heero.""Goodnight, Duo."That night, alone, was the first night Heero had the nightmares.

_He was fighting somebody, killing them.He pulled his Buster Saber and began to cut a ruthless, bloody path through his attackers.His enemies were everywhere, and so was he.Blood, all over everything.Wing screamed; not in terror, in anger.She turned, and bit another horse, then reared, knocking an attacker from his saddle.He was calmly seated on her back, already knowing her every move; he had taught her those moves!He turned, and cut someone's head off.Not people, just enemies.There was blood on his sword, blood on his hands.Blood liberally spattered Wing's white flank.Something pierced his stomach, but he didn't cry out; he bit his tongue.Soldiers don't feel the pain.He was dragged from Wing's back, but he was still fighting.Wing spread her wings to fly away, but they were matted with too much blood.She was torn to pieces by a group of dark horses with sharp fangs.He was trying desperately to fight off his attackers, with blood running up to his waist.Then he fell into the blood, drowning.. drowning.. drowning.._

Heero woke up, sweat pouring down his face, his eyes wide.He knew he hadn't cried out, his jaw was clenched so tightly it hurt.Soldiers don't feel the pain.Soldiers don't cry.With a heavy sigh and shaking hands, he reached for the lamp.There would be no sleep this night.

Heero leaned back against his headrest with a sigh.Every night it was the same.Brush Duo's hair, hug and very, very, light, chaste kiss on the cheek, goodnight Heero, goodnight Duo.Duo walk out the door.Sleep alone. Dream.. of blood.He frowned. He had never had those dreams when he was with Duo.He didn't like that very much, and decided to do something about it.And tonight was the night.Either he was accepted or rejected.No more limbo, no more uncertainty.By the end of the night, he would be certain of **something**.He tilted his head as a light knock sounded Duo's entrance.He swung his feet over the edge of the bed as Duo plopped down in his usual spot, leaning against the side of the bed.Heero took a little more time than necessary, showing every strand of Duo's hair an affectionate touch.At last, he let the soft strands run over his hands for a few moments, before he gave the brush back to Duo.Duo smiled."Thank you."Heero nodded and stood.Duo gave him the customary hug, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, but Heero turned his head, and Duo caught his lips.Heero pressed forward, and Duo, caught by surprise, acceded to Heero's probing tongue.Heero poured everything he had into that kiss—Everything he knew, and everything he'd learned in the months with Duo.All of his longing, all of his desire for his close friend, all of his passion, all of his love.Through one kiss, he tried to communicate everything he could never put a word to.Duo was so surprised to have his only fantasy realized, that his body went into a full-meltdown, and his brain switched to auto-pilot.There was no way he could handle this.As they parted, gasping for air, looking deep into each other's eyes, Duo's brain, devoid of coherent thought, grasped for something it could comprehend, and found the routine."Goodnight, Heero."And Duo turned and walked out, dazed, confused, and still not in full control of himself.Heero closed his eyes and let out a deep, shuddering breath.That was a rejection.If he didn't know anything else, he knew that was a rejection."Goodnight Duo," he whispered brokenly.For a long time, he stood there, hoping Duo would walk back through the door, but he didn't.After a while, Heero shook himself off and packed his bag.Slinging the small pack over his shoulder, he slipped downstairs, past the night clerk, who was napping, and out into the darkness of the city. 

Well?Whatdja think?Good?Bad?Hate it?Love it?Give me sumfin' here people!Part Four will be out soon (hopefully the end of the week) and then, I think, that will be the end.There will be a sequel, in case you're wondering, I've already started it, although Heero and Duo play only a minor role in that..Sorry, all of you Quatre and Trowa lovers, I really couldn't find a place to stick them in this part.But they will be back next time, I've made sure of that!REVIEW, PLEASE??Arigatou!^_^


	4. Default Chapter Title

AUTHOR'S NOTES:Well, you barely had to wait at all for this li'l episode.Last one!Well, there will be an epilogue, so I guess not the last one.But, **technically** it's the last one.So, I hope you enjoyed the series, let me know what you think, okay?Also, I'm starting a story on Quatre, and Trowa, and how they ended up in Cinq.And there will be a sequel to this fic as well!

Standard disclaimer:I do not own these boys! If you thought I did, well, you need to be shot.Please don't sue me,I spent all my money buying GW merchandise…

Further disclaimer:This story contains YAOI and SHOUNEN-AI.Should you disagree with the principles of this material for whatever reason, stop reading right now.I cannot be responsible for damaged religion, a sense of damaged values, or nosebleeds.

One last request:If you like it, love it, want more of it, or just want to say something, REVIEW!Fanfic.net makes it so easy!

====================================================================================

Duo was laying down.He was floating in a somewhat dreamlike euphoria, his brain having decided to take a nap, since the logical was no longer thus.Suddenly, he sat straight up."Heero _kissed_ me?!"Wonderingly, he touched his lips.Then he realized he'd just walked out on Heero."K'so!"Scrambling madly, he flung open his door, covering the ten feet to Heero's door with such speed he almost overshot it.He knocked.No answer.He cracked the door; there was a single time-candle burning, the room was devoid of life or movement otherwise.Duo frowned at it.It was at least an hour and half ahead, unless…"K'so!"'How could I have been so spastic?' he cried to himself.'I've been off in the dream world for almost two hours!'Running back to his room to grab a pair of tights, he hurriedly threw them on and rushed downstairs.He woke the night clerk, who was very angry at being disturbed, and said she hadn't seen anybody come or go.Frustrated, Duo ran outside.The streets were empty.He hurried across the street to the barn, but Wing was still there."Where did he go?" Duo asked Wing softly."Do you know?"Wing only flipped her head and stamped her hooves impatiently.Duo sighed and turned away, walking down the street to a very familiar hill.He'd really screwed it up this time… 

Heero didn't really know where he was going.He didn't really care, either.All he knew was that he had to get away from Duo.Away from the pain of rejection.Just run away.He had done it so many times before, hadn't he?A faint memory told him he ran from everything.Ran or hid behind the perfect mask of a perfect soldier.He shook his head at the hazy memory.Why couldn't he just put it all together?Suddenly, he heard the tinkle of metal falling on cobblestone, and looked up.There was a young woman with long blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and the oddest eyebrows.She smiled."Missing something, aren't we, Heero?""Do you know me?"Heero asked.He had never met this woman, that he could remember, which meant she must have known him.. before.She smiled a little."I know of you.We were not even very close acquaintances.However, I do know that you're missing a memory or two.""How'd you know that?" Heero asked defensively."And why do you care?""I can help you get them back."Heero blinked."How?""Come with me. My name is Dorothy."Heero nodded silently, following the woman to the palace of Cinq.

"Relena!" Dorothy called."I have a little surprise for you!"Relena was more than a little agitated."Dorothy, do you know what time it is?!" she yelled from her bed."I need a good night's beauty sleep!""You need more than that," Dorothy murmured quietly.Insistently, she opened Relena's bedroom door."Relena, I have something for you!Heero Yuy!"Relena sat up quickly. "Heero?""Yes.""But you said he was worthless!He doesn't remember anything anymore.""But we're going to give him back his memory with the Zero talisman.Then, he will finish what he started.""And I won't have to fight," Relena murmured."Good!"Dorothy smiled a bit and walked out."I thought you might like that.."

Heero looked up from his seat on the edge of the bed, as Dorothy entered the small bedroom."Well?"Dorothy smiled and held up a small trinket that seemed oddly familiar."The.. Zero.. Talisman."Dorothy nodded.

"See!It's begun to work already!"

"Well.. what do I do?" 

"Just put it on.It will take some time to work, and if you go to sleep, it will continue to work, even then."

"Alright."

"Goodnight, Heero."

Heero said nothing, just frowned at the small bit of metal in his hands.Dorothy sighed."I get no gratitude around here.."

Cautiously, Heero slipped the chain over his neck, letting the metal of the talisman slide against his chest.And immediately fainted as the rush of memories overwhelmed him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Duo sighed as he grabbed an apple from Miss Noin's counter.He was so slow, however, she actually managed to slap him on the wrist.He frowned, but the slap didn't really hurt, and his heart wasn't in it.Miss Noin sighed."Duo, tonight's the night, you know."He nodded."I know.It's just.."He sat down, burying his head in his hands."He's gone, Miss Noin.I can't help but think, every moment since he left what we'd be doing if he was here..The first few days, I thought maybe he'd come back, at least for Wing, right?But he left her.He left everything." What Duo still couldn't say was 'He left me.. and it was my fault.'Miss Noin sighed."Duo.. you'll find him again, I know you will.If it was meant to be, you'll find him.But tonight you have to concentrate!You can't give this chance up."Duo nodded."You're right, Miss Noin.If I fail, Relena will certainly kill me."He sighed."I guess it's time to get ready."

Relena fidgeted."I'm not sure if I can do this."Dorothy sighed."Relena, _please_.I have given you every skill I was able to, and I believe you're more than a match for Duo.""But why can't Heero kill him?""He refused to fight, remember?We locked him in his room?""No, I don't remember," Relena said blankly.Dorothy slapped her.Relena glared and rubbed her cheek."Get a grip," Dorothy said coolly."You must kill Duo if you want to preserve your throne, got that?"Relena nodded, still glaring at Dorothy."I've got it.And Dorothy?""Yes, my queen?""Don't ever touch me again.""Of course, my queen."

"Da.. I'm so scared.""You shouldn't be.""But..""There's something else, isn't there?Someone?"Duo blushed, and ducked his head, choosing to look out over the city, instead of at his Da, who sat on his own gravestone, angelic wings spread gently in the breeze.Quatre smiled."There is, isn't there?I can feel the love you bear for this person.""Da!"Duo blushed a deep shade of crimson."Why do you always have to be so.. All knowing?""You know your Da, always the sensitive one."Duo smiled as another flutter of wings announced the arrival of his father."I know, father.""Duo."Duo sighed a little at the half-substantial touch on his shoulder, wishing it were more solid."You will do fine tonight.Just concentrate!"Duo nodded."We'll be cheering for you!" Quatre added.Trowa smiled a little."It's almost dark, hadn't you better get going?"Duo sighed."But I enjoy talking to you so much..""We'll be around," Quatre assured him."Just remember, everything will work itself out in the end.""You say that like you know something.""Maybe I do."Duo sighed."Well then."He got up slowly, almost reluctant to face the destiny that awaited him."I love you Da, Father.""And we love you, Duo."

Heero glared at the door.So they had locked him in.Not that he had put up much of a fight; he was so confused, he was perfectly happy to stay right where he was, trying to sort things out.For almost a year, he had been without knowledge of himself, and had created, in his naïveté, an almost new self.And now they were confused.Was he his older self, or his newer self?How did he really feel about Duo?One part of him felt an intense desire, a longing, every time he thought of the braided prince.The other half knew of the blood on his hands, and on his soul.He was tainted.Even if Duo wanted him; and he didn't; he was unworthy of such a high honour as love.He couldn't return it; he was just a soldier.All he had ever known was death, destruction.'But you knew love,' a voice told him softly. 'You knew what it was to feel friendship.''When you were innocent,' another voice scoffed.'You were pure then.You're no such thing, now.''I wish I could just forget..''How ironic.For the past year or so, all you wanted was to remember.' 'SHUT UP!'Heero curled up as the voices began to chatter inside his head.But two voices, outside of his head, cut through his thoughts."Tonight, Relena.Duo will die, and you will be the unchallenged Queen of Cinq.""Yes.Yes I will."'DUO!'All alarms in his head went off.Even the soldier cared enough to know that it was unjustified that Duo should die.'I have to save him…'

The ball was a dark, quiet affair.Lords and ladies gathered in small groups, mingling and murmuring quietly,occasionally casting an appreciative glance toward the queen, dressed in a pair of very loose black pants, with an extra long pink tunic over them.All in all, it was a dashing effect, combining the elegant court dress with that of a more casual hunting outfit."Just perfect for taking all challengers," one lady laughed.Relena sighed, the only sign that she was anything but calm, cool, and totally collected as she lounged on her throne, overseeing the ball.It was near midnight.Maybe Duo wasn't going to show after all.Her hopes were dashed when the double doors to the room were throne open, and in stalked Duo, dressed in the royal tunic of Cinq, his sword girded delicately around his waist, his braid neatly french braided to cut off motion.At the startled looks and amazed whispers, he smirked."Queen Relena," he said in a loud voice."I have come to challenge you to a duel.A fight for the throne that is rightfully mine.I am Prince Duo, of Cinq, and I claim that throne!"Relena smirked."Very well," she said coolly, drawing her sword."A fight you want, a fight you shall receive."She loped casually down the few steps that led to her throne, and stood before him."Right now, shall we fight?" He nodded, drawing his sword."Omae o Korosu.""You shouldn't say such bad things to your mother," she taunted."But come, kill me if you can."

They drew the standard position, and were at it almost before the starting handkerchief had dropped.Relena pressed hard, her aggressive nature showing in her swordsmanship.Duo parried, darting this way and that, wearing Relena down.That was _his_ specialty.He was tireless, really, and could go on for hours.Then, when the enemy was worn to nothing, he would strike.It was too bad that Dorothy, as a seer, had already foreseen Duo's fighting style, and had trained Relena to defend herself appropriately.Relena smiled grimly.The throne of Cinq was _hers_.This brat would _not_ steal it!Angrily, she thrust forward.Duo parried.Back, and parry, slide away, look for an opening.Damn, but Relena was good.She never left her side open, almost like she knew where he was going to be before he struck…Damn.He clenched his teeth as he went through the motions again, his hands executing the move almost before his mind put a name to it.Steel parting reeds.Butterfly twist.Dragon thrust.Relena swung down viciously, and Duo failed to parry in time.She landed a deep wound on his shoulder.He used the opportunity to swing upwards, scoring a hit on her thigh.She fell back, and he had time to breathe before pressing for the offensive.She parried late, and they were caught in a hilt-to-hilt struggle of strength.Duo grunted in surprise; she was so much stronger than she looked!"Thinking about your friend?" Relena taunted in ragged breath."Too bad Heero came to me.I'll bet you really care about him, don't you?"Duo's eyes widened.Heero had gone to Relena?!His inner focus crumbled, and in a brief moment, he faltered.

Never one to miss an opportunity, Relena pressed the advantage, and knocked Duo's sword from his hands.She laughed a little as he stared at his sword, too far away to even try for."Too bad, Prince Duo.You're just not good enough!"She raised her sword, preparing for the killing blow, when an arrow almost two feet long blossomed in her wrist, sending her flying back, and pinning her to the wall.She screamed in pain and rage as blood pumped from her vital veins and she struggled against the arrow.Duo looked up in surprise at the direction the arrow had come from.Heero calmly lowered his longbow."Duo.""Heero."Duo glanced back at Relena, who was using her free hand to try to pull the arrow from her wrist."Aa.. Relena."Duo plucked the hair ornament from his hair."This is yours, ne?"Relena looked up, pure fear in her wild blue eyes.Duo smiled, a smile for Relena alone to see.It was maniacal, full of the promise of death, an almost crazy gleam in his purple eyes."It is, isn't it?I smelled the poison on it when I first saw it, but I had to have it..You know, there's never been an old peddler woman in the forest, strange that she would come only to give me a hair clip, ne?"Duo laughed viciously, then plunged the poisoned comb into Relena's throat, all the way up to it's decorated tip.Relena choked once, twice, and slumped against the wall, still held by the arrow that had saved Duo's life.Her lifeless blue eyes still held a tinge of fear that Duo liked very much.He leaned down to stare into them for a moment."I was never as stupid as you thought.And I never had a mother."He turned away from the gruesome sight.

Heero's heart quelled as Duo began to walk toward him.Was it possible..?But Duo was quickly stopped by a young girl running up to him, throwing her arms around him."Duo!" Hilde shouted."Oh Duo, I missed you so!""Hilde!" Duo cried joyously._And I would bring Hilde as my date, and we would have so much fun, pretending we were all grown up, and we would dance some, and run amok, and it was just perfect.._So this was Hilde.Heero bit his lip.Well, she was very pretty, and with just as much energy as Duo himself had.He watched as they got over the shock and surprise of seeing each other, and began to babble incoherently at the other. "Prince Duo!"Heero looked up as an older woman with long brown hair marched up to Duo.She could have been his mother, they looked so much alike.She presented Duo with a delicate crown."It was your Da's," she said.Duo took it with a smile."Thank you, Une."Une bobbed her head."I'm just so glad that you're back at your rightful place.Duo, can you ever forgive me for betraying you?""Une."Duo said the word gently, laying a hand on her shoulder."I know you are bound to the rulers of the castle.You did so much for me by just letting me get away!"Une smiled sadly."I am forgiven then?"Duo wrapped her in a hug."Of course."He looked up as an expectant hush fell over the crowd.There was a small circle of space around Heero, where he stood near the center of the ballroom.

Anxiously, Duo hurried up to Heero, taking hold of Heero's hands."Heero, thank you."Heero blinked."For what?""For saving my life."Heero found that he couldn't look away from those burning violet orbs."How could I not?" he whispered.Duo made a small noise of surprise. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, after.."Heero held up a hand.He'd rather not remember that particular pain right now."Heero, I'm so sorry," Duo pleaded."Duo.. It's alright, I understand." "No, you don't!" Duo said urgently."Heero.." "I'm leaving," Heero said flatly."Away from Cinq.""No, Heero, please stay.Stay with me."Heero blinked."It would only be uncomfortable.."Duo grew frustrated.Heero didn't understand what he was saying.He pressed forward, laying a gentle kiss on Heero's lips.Heero's eyes grew wide."Would that be uncomfortable?" Duo asked softly.Heero looked away, and spoke in a low voice."You don't want me.You don't need me."He sighed."I'm just a soldier, Duo, with too much blood on his hands, and too many memories in his heart."He glanced up at Duo. "You're a prince.You've got the royal throne, and you deserve much better than me.I'm tainted, Duo."He turned and began to walk away, the silence roaring in his ears.

The silence was broken by the sound of a piece of rare and expensive metal hitting the marble floor with considerable force and velocity."I will renounce my throne," Duo said in a clear voice."I will renounce the kingdom of Cinq.I will banish myself, and follow you to the end of the earth, if that is what it takes."Heero paused and turned, confusion on his face."Duo.. after all that you went through to get it back.. why?""Don't you understand?!" Duo cried."I would give up my _life_ for you!I would forsake my soul for yours!""My soul is already lost," Heero said dejectedly."Heero, I love you!"The words seemed to freeze in the air, gathering ice, then rushing at Heero, piercing his heart.He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No you don't." 

"Yes, I do."

"_No_, you don't."

"_Yes, I do._"

"**No, you don't.**" 

Duo quickly tired of that.Angrily, he grabbed his sword from where it rested on the floor.At first, Heero thought Duo was going to attack him, but Duo did something unexpected.He drew a shallow cut across his forearm, letting the blood pool in his half-cupped hand, then drip to the floor."By my blood oath, I, Duo, Prince of Cinq, am bound, life and soul, to Heero Yuy," he announced, invoking the age-old charm of binding.His soul was now half-bound to Heero's.Heero stared in awe as whispers lit throughout the room."You.. do.."Something in Heero laughed with glee.Duo did love him!Duo laughed, throwing his sword aside, running to Heero to throw his arms around him.Heero embraced him warmly."Duo.. I'm sorry.""We seem to have our share of apologies, don't we?But truly, love, where you go, so will I," Duo murmured."Where will you go?""I'll stay here, with you," Heero whispered."Duo..""Mm..""I.. I care about you.""And I.. you."

"Now Quatre, there's no need to cry about it.""But it was so sweet!" the blond angel protested."I mean, it was just.. classic."Trowa smirked."That's not exactly what I would call _classic_."Quatre sniffled."Well, maybe not classic, but it should be!"Trowa shook his head, wiping away the few tears that still glistened on his lover's cheeks."There, there, Quatre.I've got a special surprise for you.""Nani?""I signed us up for the afterlife torture chamber for a while."Quatre stiffened."Trowa.. you know I don't have the heart for that!""But Quatre.. remember who just died.."Quatre's gentle blue eyes widened in realization."Relena?""None other."Quatre laughed a little."Trowa, let's hurry, shall we?After all, we only have eternity to take revenge on the woman who tried to kill my son."Trowa bit his lip."As long as you don't get carried away.""Who, me?"Quatre flashed him the innocent smile that Trowa had fallen in love with."Oh Quatre," he sighed, pulling the slimmer angel forward, pressing his lips softly to the other's, his hands eagerly exploring.Quatre groaned."Relena can wait.. We have eternity, right?"The sound of ripping cloth was his only answer.

Saa.. I hope you liked it, minna-san!I enjoyed writing it, and was pleased with the turnout of this fic.Remember, feedback makes my world go round!Be good to me, and keep my world spinning! The epilogue will be out shortly. The prequel and sequel will be out as soon as I have the time!Look for them!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Sorry the end took so long, minna, but here it is at last, a piece of fluffish, saaappy, lemon! 

I hope you like it.I don't have any author's notes, this time around.At least, I don't think 

I do.I'm just rambling. Oh yeahs, here go those obligatory warnings..

Disclaimer:I don't own the g-boys.I don't own Snow White.If you even remotely

thought I did, you're insane and should be committed.

Warning:AU, possible OOC, 1x2( yeah baby!), yaoi, shounen-ai, LEMON, 

sap.. (Lemonade!)And .. I think that's it.Can't be sure, though…

You're faithful but slow authoress, Kai Michi, kindly requests feedback!After all, 

It does make her world go round!(KaiTenshi@cs.com)

============================================================================

Heero sat crosslegged on the rug in front of the fireplace, examining the

delicate piece of jewelry in his hands.A gundanium ring, inlaid with

amethyst, and complexly engraved.Virtually unbreakable, like his love for Duo.Yes, love was the

right word.Casually, he scanned the room as his thoughts wandered.There

wasn't much to catch his eye, he had grown used to the familiar scenery over

the past months;The bed, in the corner near the window, huge and canopied,

with soft black silk sheets,the couch behind him, for cuddling and other

things, near the fireplace,the bearskin rug he was sitting on.. Hmm.. His

thoughts drifted back to the ring.

//I've been so scared.For all that I'm supposedly the perfect soldier, I'm

scared of commitment.There's something about this that will be so final.I

can't just run away from my problems anymore.I'll have to work them out

with Duo.Like.. real people, I guess.I still can't believe.. he loves me.

Everyday, it's like seeing something new with him.Like seeing a different

part of life.Such boundless energy, and he bonded it to me.With his

blood-oath, no less!Duo no baka, that's dangerous!What if I had taken

advantage of him?There's so many things one can do with bonding... Why did

he do it?Did he trust me that much?Am I so trustworthy?//

Heero's thoughts were interupted when Duo came flouncing into the quarters,

tossing his royal crown aside, and stretching."Hee~eero!" he sang

cheerfully."Where are you?""In here," Heero called from the bedroom,

tucking the ring into his pocket, and just getting to his feet asDuo

entered with a mischeivious smile on his face, immediatly tackling Heero to

the floor, and nuzzling his chest."Where were you today?" Duo queried."I

missed you at lunch."Heero smiled softly."How did your meetings go?" 

"Difficult," Duo replied. "Relena really put Cinq into shambles.But stop

trying to change the subject!I was all ready to cuddle and snuggle, and you

weren't there.." Heero smiled, and pulled his lover into a tight hug."I was

running errands.Will this make up for it?"Duo pouted."You'll have to do

a lot more than that!""Gladly," Heero murmered, nibbling on Duo's neck. 

"Should we move to the bed?""Nu-uh," was Duo's reply."I'm gonna fuck you

silly, right here on the floor.""Mmm.."Heero captured Duo's mouth in a

passionate kiss, his tongue sliding into the warm orifice.Duo found Heero;s

tongue and sucked the pink muscle until they were both faint from lack of

air.

Quickly, Duo stripped Heero of his shirtas Heero did the same to him. 

Sighing softly, Heero pulled Duo close for a moment, their skin rubbing 

together in intimate contact.Heero leaned down, sucking and nibbling on the

soft skin of Duo's collarbone as Duo whimpered."Nn.."Mindful of the hard

floor, Heero rolled Duo onto his back on the soft bearskin rug, attacking one

of his nipples with his mouth, the other with gentle fingers.Duo 'mm-ed' 

as Heero ground his hips into Duo's own.Softly, Heero trailed wet, suckling

kisses over Duo's chest and down his firm stomach, running his tongue around

Duo's navel, before removing Duo's tights."And you say my tights are

tight," he grunted, tossing the material aside.Duo grinned.

Heero continued trailing wet kisses over Duo's body, studiously avoiding

Duo's erection.Duo groaned as Heero suckled on his inner thigh.He could

feel Heero's warm breath on the underside of his engorged sex, almost

there... He let out a soft moan/sigh as Heero dragged his tongue along the

underside his legnth, then licked him up and down as though he were one of

his Miss Noin's sugary confections.To Heero, he was.Then Heero swallowed

him all at once, and Duo gasped.Heero's tongue thrashed around him like an

expert while he sucked and Duo cried out, burying his hands in the wild crown

of his lover."Heero!Oh yes! Oh Heero!"Duo looked down at the erotic

site of Heero taking his whole legnth into his mouth, and he could have sworn

Heero was smirking.Then Heero caught his eyes, and Duo sighed softly. 

Heero's eyes were smoldering with intense lust."Oh god, take me Heero! 

Please!"

With a smirk, Heero got up and grabbed a bottle of oil.Generously, he

coated his fingers and his previously neglected erection with the slick

stuff, then ran his fingers along the crack of Duo's beautiful cheeks until

he found that sensitive opening.Gently, he pushed it until it gave way to

the intrusion, moving it until Duo begged him to add another.He did, and

then another, until his three fingers were lovingly stroking the inside of

Duo's velvet heat."Heero," Duo begged, his hips moving with the rhythm

Heero provided. "Please.I need you.. inside of me..""Aren't I inside of

you?" Heero teased, wiggling his fingers."Heero!" Duo gasped.

Heero smiled and replaced his fingers with his throbbing legnth.Duo moaned

as the shaft penetrated his heat,waiting.Heero lay on top of him, holding

him close, unmoving.Duo threw his head back, trying to wiggle around, but

Heero held him still, until Duo thought he wouldn't be able to stand it

anymore. "Heero!" he cried."Fuck me!"Slowly, deliberatly, Heero drew

out, then slid back in, picking up the pace as he kissed and sucked at him. 

"Mine," he growled, sucking at the soft silky skin."Yes," Duo murmered, 

"All yours.Always, lover.I'll always be yours.""Nn.."

"Duo?" "Hmm?"Duo rolled over, half-lidded violet eyes peering up at his

lover sleepily."Did you mean what you said?"Duo sat up on his elbows amid

the lush comforts of the oversized bed and yawned."Said when?"Heero

frowned."Earlier.. when we were making love.About you being mine."Duo

smiled."Of course, Hee-chan.Zutto."Heero smiled a little, taking his

decidedly feline partner into his arms."I have a present for you," he

whispered."Mmm.. Heero," Duo murmered. "You've got too much endurance." 

Heero chuckled."Not like that, you hentai!Come here."Gently, he dragged

his lover from bed."'s cold," Duo protested, hopping around naked on the

floor.With incredible accuracy, Heero ripped the sheets from the bed

without disturbing the various comforters and pillows.Tenderly, he draped

the sheet over Duo's lithe frame."Impressive," Duo remarked with a chuckle.

"But let's see you do that with a fully set table!"Heero smirked. 

"Another time, love."He moved away, motioning for Duo to follow.Duo

stood, struck dumb.Did Heero just call him.. love?Heero never used

pet names! "Duo?"Duo's head snapped up."Hai?""Come here."

Duo ambled into the next room, and plopped down in front of the

fireplace."Hee-kooiii," he called."Where'd you go?""Right here, my

love."Duo jumped, startled as the

warm breath flowed over the back of his neck."Hee-chan, don't do that," he

scolded.Heero gently wrapped his arms around Duo, finding Duo's slender

hands, and pushing a small bauble into them.Duo tried to see what was in

his cupped hands, but Heero's hands held them securely."Duo," Heero

murmered."I don't want to be your consort anymore."Duo blinked."Wha.."

Was Heero protesting to the title of 'Prince Consort' a glorified title for

the heir's lover, or was he protesting being Duo's lover altogether?"Duo..

I want to be your husband."Duo gasped as Heero suddenly released his hands.

He held the simple ring up to eye level, examining the magnificently

complicated detail."Oh Heero.." he gasped."I want to be yours, Duo,"

Heero murmered, nuzzling Duo's neck."Yes!" Duo exclaimed, twisting so that

he could throw his arms around Heero's neck."I love you, Duo.""Oh

Heero.."

The moon was waning pale over the water when it spotted two star-crossed

lovers, performing a ceromony sacred to them.

The blood ran down Heero's forearm, gently pooling in his slightly

cupped hand, before running onto the soft grass."On my blood oath," he

whispered."I give you, Duo, my heart and soul.I am bound to you as one,

and I promise, I will love you, always.""And I will love you.Always."The two embraced

tenderly in the slender puddle of moonlight, forever one.

Feedbaaaaack!Please?Thank you!You're ever impatient authoress, Kai Michi!

(KaiTenshi@cs.com)  



End file.
